Who is She?
by loverofhp4ever
Summary: Harry and Ron are going for Auror training,Hermione will stay at Hogwarts for apprenticeship in Transfigurations but Alisha,the new muggle studies teacher looks just like Lily potter?Why?Who is she?A mystery and my first fanfic,please read and review
1. After the War

**Hello everyone. Yesterday I was reading this chapter and I realized that there is a scope for a lot of improvement in it. Now that I write fractionally better than before, I decided to update it. All the details are just the same; just the language has been worked upon. I hope the ones who have read it already still like it and bring me some new readers. Thanks**

**P.S. I do not own any of the hp characters, I love them a lot, also I have added some of my characters too, you will know about them in the next chapter**

The night of 2 May 1998 was quite normal in the muggle world, even though the Dark lord was defeated in the wizarding world. An occasional display of fireworks was the only thing unexpected, but it did not disturb the muggles. However as the night progressed, things got weirder. Flocks of owls taking flight (it was night so a sighting of an owl was nothing never seen before, but the number was overwhelming). Men and women wearing a strange set of clothes were seen roaming around and happily chatting among themselves. It would still be normal if it were not for the cloaks. Some of them were heard saying, "He's gone, Potter boy has defeated him. Rejoice". The celebrations were high in Britain, but in India, the extent was quite low lying. In Mumbai, a small suburb of Sandhurst road was as silent as the rest of the country. No. 3, at Sandhurst road, was not aware of the difference in their life that was about to come. The family consists of four people; Rizwan Ahmed, Aliya Ahmed( Riyazs' wife), their elder daughter Alisha and younger son Riyaz. They were a very happy family and enjoyed each other's company, more of a group of friends and less of a strict family. However, a secret was still buried deep in the heart of the husband and wife. Deep in sleep, they might be dreaming about their fears but what was waiting for them was unprecedented. What was it?

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts_,

"Wake up mate."

Harry stirred, but did not have the courage to open his eyes. though he was a Gryffindor, he could not help thinking 'What if yesterday was a dream? What if he was in a tent with Ron and Hermione? What if all the Horcruxes he dreamt about were just a dream? He summoned all his courage and opened his eyes. To his pleasant surprise, he was lying in his four-poster in his dormitory with Ron staring at him tired and sad, but mercifully healthy and alive.

"So all that was real", Harry said

"All what?" Ron asked looking puzzled

"Whatever happened yesterday night. For a second I felt like it was all a dream"

"You mean defeating You-Kn...Voldemort? Yeah, it was true you weren't dreaming"

"What's the time?"

"Around 11."

"Whoa! I overslept, where is everybody else?"

"Madam Pomfrey told me to let you rest. Everyone's in the Great Hall."

"Well, I've had enough rest. Let's go to the Great Hall"

Harry was very tired yesterday, but today he was all geared up. He wanted to talk to everyone, ask them about their sufferings and tell them about his. He felt a terrible pang in his chest when he thought about Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin and….Snape. The knowledge of whatever Snape showed him in the Pensieve was like some new life. The man who despised him the most loved his mother to this extent! It did not make much of a difference but Harry could not help feeling a little bit of affection for his potions master. Come to think of it, Snape had always helped him to a very large extent. He was the one who tried to protect Harry from Quirrell. He was the one who threw himself between Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius when he thought they would be hurt. He gave them the sword; he risked his life by playing a double agent and damaged his soul just to save Dumbledore from humiliation and Draco from damaging his soul…

While changing Harry thought about yesterday, thought of Lupin, Tonks and little Ted, who like him would not get the love of his parents. He could not help feeling responsible for it. He decided to be the best godfather and give Teddy all the love and care. He looked at Ron, who seemed to be lost in thoughts himself. The usual smile had disappeared from his face. Harry knew he was thinking of Fred. Fred was like a brother to Harry too. They walked to the Great Hall together and when he entered, the sight was astounding…

Everyone who had survived the battle was busy restoring the castle to its previous glory. Harry saw familiar faces of Neville, Luna, Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and many more. Harry noticed Ginny looking at him and he looked at her too. Her face was tear streaked but she had the same blazing look upon her face that Harry loved. She gave him smile, which he returned and immediately he was distracted by a tall, dark and bald figure, moving towards him who he recognized to be Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic.

"Hello Harry, how are you?"He asked

"I am fine, congratulations on becoming the Minister of Magic "Harry said

"Thank you Harry, though it will be difficult to gain people's trust for the Ministry after the recent happenings, but that is not what I want to speak to you about."

"Then what is it?"

"After Snape was attacked, he was brought to the Great Hall by Hermione. Everyone was against trying to save his life but then we wanted to keep him alive to torture him further, though we regret our thoughts now. We managed to save him a couple of breathes and he gave me this letter."

Kingsley removed an emerald green colored envelope from his robes and gave it to Harry, who tried to open it but it would not budge.

"It won't open" Kingsley said, "Snape said so. He also said that it will open some time to answer some of your questions."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea! Well, let me not keep you busy any longer. Your friends are waiting to meet you"

Harry turned to see Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville beckoning him to join them. Harry turned to Kingsley and said "Thanks anyways, and don't worry, the people know that they are in safe hands now"

Kingsley gave a smile and Harry went towards his friends.

"Hey Harry!"Said Neville

"Hi, so what are you'll talking about?"Harry asked

"Discussing what we'll do next" Answered Ginny, she gave a smile to Harry. Harry could fell warmth in his body at being this close to her in a long time.

"So what have you'll decided?"

"I am taking up apprenticeship in Herbology; Professor Sprout asked me if I wanted to, so I said yes. Why would I refuse? It is something that I love "said Neville

"I'll be taking apprenticeship in Transfigurations, McGonagall was very happy when I asked her." said Hermione

"I still have to complete my final year," said Ginny

"Same with me, but I'll find Daddy first and then join Quibbler" answered Luna in her usual dreamy voice

"And I think we will both go for Auror training, right mate?"Asked Ron with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes, of course Ron" to this Ron gave a smile

"May I have your attention please?"

McGonagall's voice spoke from the High table

"Thank you. With the consent of all the Professors, I have been appointed as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. I thank you all for bringing back Hogwarts to its feet, we have suffered great losses yesterday, suffered several physical and mental scars but we fought bravely. I would request you'll to keep a minutes silence for all those who lost their lives while fighting gallantly"

There was silence broken by a few sobs; Harry could not find any of the Weasleys.

"Thank you again, the New Year at Hogwarts will begin again on September first, this year's exams have been cancelled, and I hope you'll have a peaceful time now onwards"

There was cheer in the crowd, as they clapped several people met McGonagall and all the other Professors and dissaparated. Harry felt the letter still in his hands, he put it in the mokeskin pouch, which he was shocked to find was still around his neck, it was now shot of the snitch, but the letter took its place. Harry thought 'what more did Snape want to tell me? Didn't he show everything in his memories? Moreover, if not, then why write a letter to Harry?' With these thoughts in his mind, he went towards McGonagall, wondering whether there was still anything he had to face.

**The family I introduced in the beginning is very important I will tell about them in the next chapter. Thanks a lot for reading and do not forget to review.**


	2. The Family

**Thanks a lot for reading my first chapter, though I did not get many reviews but I really appreciate the ones who did review**

"Mom, where are we going tomorrow?" said Alisha

The family was deciding where they should go to celebrate the youngest member of the family's i.e. Riyaz's 11th birthday. It was a joyous occasion for the family, the debate was still on.

The family looked quite similar, Rizwan, the father, was tall and wheatish with a thin moustache and an always-angry face, though he was very kind, people often thought of him to be short tempered. Aliya, the mother, was tall, thin and wheatish in complexion too, black shoulder length hair with golden streaks, she looked very beautiful. Riyaz was tall compared to his age, similar complexion and looked just like his father minus the moustache.

But the odd one out was Alisha, she was thin with sallow skin, however that's not what disturbed her, what she found really odd was her hair, which were dark red. She did not like them and hence wore a wig of black color. The family tried explaining her that her locks looked beautiful, but she always wanted to look like everyone else in the family. That was her biggest fear, being left alone. Another problem was that her hair grew very fast, so she decided not to color or cut her hair. The only thing she loved about her appearance was her eyes, they were startlingly green and almond shaped, she loved her eyes, as everyone else did.

"It should be the Birthday Boy's decision regarding that", said Aliya

"But he will definitely say McDonalds", the retort was ready with Alisha

"How well you know me my lovely sister!" said Riyaz with a cheeky grin

"No mom, not McDonalds, we always eat there, I think their business prospers only because of us", she said

"I wanna got to McD"

"No you can't"

"Yes I will"

"No"

"Yes"

"Quiet both of you", said their dad, Rizwan. How much ever fun they had with him, a NO and ENOUGH were clear instructions

"Dad we can't go there again", said Alisha, he was the last resort

"I agree with your sister, Riyaz, we will go somewhere else", said Rizwan

"But dad…"

"Enough I said, well that's for us to see tomorrow, for now I think you'll should go to sleep"

Alisha was awake on her bed, and she was sure that the rest of the family was awake as well, after all, it was Rizwan's birthday and birthdays were always celebrated with a lot of enthusiasm at the Ahmed's house. The clock struck 11.59 and Alisha left her room to stand outside her brothers. She saw her parents already waiting there; they waved to each other silently and stood waiting for 12.

10…..9….8…7…..6….did she hear something outside the door….4…3…..2…1

KNOCK KNOCK….there was a low but distinct knock from the door, Riyaz heard it and opened the door of his room. Everyone snouted HAPPY BIRTHDAY and forgot about the knock for some time, but the knock sounded again, this time even more loudly. Rizwan, being the eldest always opened the door in the night; he went towards the door and before him stood a sharp dressed woman, her hair black, pulled tightly into a bun. She wore square glasses that cover her beady eyes. She wore Tartan plaids and had a very contented look on her face…


	3. A Birthday Surprise

**I kept the previous chapter short, as I wanted to start the next one on a new note. Hope you will enjoy it. Please tell me if you like it **

"Hello Mr. Ahmed."Said the lady. The entire family could only as much as stare at the lady who stared back at Rizwan and then noticed Riyaz inside, who was by now wide-awake. She said,"Oh! My dear boy, Happy Birthday to you"

"How do you know my Birthday?" was all Riyaz managed to stammer

"Oh may I come in?"

"Of course" said Rizwan. The lady glided in and placed herself comfortably on the sofa as though she had come for a very casual tea party.

She removed a stick from the inside of her cloak and waved it in the air. To the utter amazement of the Ahmeds, a Chocolate Cake with the words ' HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIYAZ ' written upon it emerged out of thin air. The family stared open mouthed at the new arrival.

"Who are you?" said Mrs. Ahmed.

"Oh yes, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said but this did not help the situation at all. The Ahmeds wondered what is Hogwarts and is there any such school?

The one to ask this question was Alisha who was quietly standing behind her mother so far. She emerged from there and said, "Hogwarts? Is there any such school? Never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't, that's because you ar…." McGonagall suddenly stopped as she turned towards Alisha. Everyone else in the room noticed her action and began to wonder what brought her to such an abrupt halt? Alisha however touched her hair and realized she was not wearing her wig. _Damn it!_ She thought. _I hate my hair, but then this was a bit weird for a woman who was wearing an emerald green cloak_.

"Who are you?" she asked in a choked voice. She looked into Alisha's eyes and gasped.

"She is our elder daughter, her name is Alisha. "Said Rizwan

"No, she can't be your daughter, I mean just look at her and look at yourselves"

"I know who my daughter is; I do not need to gain any knowledge from you. Now if you could please tell us why your are disturbing our sleep and say why you are here," said Rizwan angrily.

It looked as if someone had woken McGonagall from a deep sleep. She came back to her senses and said shifting her gaze from Alisha to rizwan.

"Your son is a Wizard, Mr. Ahmed."

"Is this some kind of a joke?" said rizwan, slowly losing his patience

"I would request you'll to please sit down and listen to me carefully", she said. Everyone obeyed and Alisha sat right in front of McGonagall, between rizwan and Riyaz, and Aliya sat next to Rizwan.

"Okay, apart from this universe, there is a parallel universe too. In this parallel universe, there are six wizard schools located where young witches and wizards come to learn magic."

Riyaz raised his hand in the air, the habit he had adopted at school. McGonagall seemed to like this action and told him to ask.

"But I am not a wizard", he said

"Well, to that I would like to say that do you remember any weirs incident happening with you when you were angry upset or ashamed?"

The entire family looked at each other and Alisha knew they were all remembering the same weird incidents that happened with Riyaz.

Once a bully was trying to take some money from Riyaz's hands at school, but somehow the money stuck to his hands like glue and the bully could not take the money. Another day at the restaurant riyaz dropped the entire soup bowl on his favorite shirt. He was very upset, but as soon as they blinked their eyes, the stain had disappeared as though it was never there.

"So that answers your question," said McGonagall, bringing them back to reality

"But I want to become a cricketer and engineer; I don't mean to say a wizard doesn't sound interesting, but what about my dream?"

"You don't need to do that Ahmed, and that brings me to the second part of our discussion. Every school has a headmaster, and he is the WARP of the school"

"The what?" asked Aliya

"The WARP Mrs. Ahmed. A WARP is a person who changes the time difference between these two dimensions." Seeing the confused look on everyone's faces she said, "let me give you will an example. Being the headmaster, I am the warp of Hogwarts. When I am in this dimension, one month of this dimension is equal to five minutes of the other one and when I am there, its vice-versa. So this way, you will only need an hour every year to attend Hogwarts"

Riyaz quickly did his math and said," You mean I will have to study 12 months?" he could not keep the terror out of his voice

"No need to look so aghast, you will study only eight months, the first two and last two months will be a vacation"

"And when will the one hour take place?"

"On September first". Said McGonagall

"That's three months from now?" said Rizwan

"Exactly Mr. Ahmed" said McGonagall

"You said there is a parallel universe, so do people live there?"

"No, it would make things very confusing, the parallel universe is only used for the schools, that solves the matter, I would like to talk to you'll in private Mr. and Mrs. Ahmed"

"Come on kids, off to bed we need to celebrate your birthday tomorrow riyaz. Alisha please will you keep the cake in the refrigerator?"

Alisha put the cake in the fridge and both the kids went to their rooms.

"Mr. Ahmed, please tell me the truth whether Alisha is really your daughter? It is very important "asked McGonagall looking very concerned.

"How dare you suggest such a thing?" said Rizwan angrily, but his wife cut him off in between

"No she is not, but please don't let her know that, we love her like our own child. We adopted her when she was one year old"

"There was no need to tell her that," said Rizwan

"She said it was important," said Aliya staring at her husband

"I will take your leave now, my owl will deliver you an acceptance letter and all the other necessary things tomorrow", said McGonagall and disappeared with a pop feeling much more excited as she had got a lot more in this meeting than what she had bargained for.

Meanwhile Riyaz and Alisha were fast asleep in their rooms. Riyaz was dreaming himself holding a cricket bat in one hand and a wand in the other standing amidst a clapping and cheering crowd.

Alisha had the same weird dream again that she always had whenever she was made to feel that she was not a part of the family.

"We'll have to do it Sev; I can't let James know about her, he will never forgive me. She is just a mistake. In fact, I made a mistake myself by not aborting her. She looks so much like me and you that any wizard would relate her to us. She will be safe in the muggle world "said a woman who had her eyes and hair.

"I understand Lily, I will be going now, never to return, you need that James with you. She will be safe. Take care Marlyn", said a man who looked just like her and the couple kept a baby at the stairs of some house. However, Alisha forgot this dream completely in the morning.

**Please read and review, it really motivates me. **


	4. So Many Questions

**So I'm back with a new chapter, though I don't know whether anyone still wants to read it or not. Yet, I am uploading this chapter for some special people who liked my story. I accept it myself that I'm not a very good writer but with every chapter, I am improving, at least I think so. When I don't get the same reviews from you'll, it really disheartens me. Please try to review and tell me how much of a good or bad writer I am. I would like to dedicate this story to a very special friend who has really helped me to write this. Thank you friend, I will always remember you as a best friend and my fellow Potterhead.**

**Disclaimer- i am not Jo and not nearly as talented.**

**Enough of the sermon, let's get back to the story**

"I'm sure Albus, something definitely was fishy. She looked so much like her. The same eyes, the same hair. She just wouldn't get off my mind. For a minute I felt it was HER."

"Can't be headmistress, it is not possible."

"Isn't it possible that, maybe you know, there IS a possibility, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid I really don't think so."

Professor McGonagall was shocked beyond words at her latest encounter with Alisha. She returned to her office and without wasting a minute wanted to discuss this theory with the ex-headmaster. She was talking to Dumbledore but was staring at the floor until now. At Dumbledore's firm No she looked up. The sparkle in her eyes was indicating her excitement at the new possibility of events.

"Besides at this moment you need to be resting, preparing for a really hectic day tomorrow. I suggest you give this topic a rest for some time and…"

"No Albus, you do not seem to understand," she said. The sparkle in her eyes quickly giving way to the stern look she always donned.

"If she is what I believe, Harry will be ecstatic. He has no more family. What if she really is his elder sister?"

She bent her head and resumed her stare at the floor. The question that had been troubling her was finally out. She knew it sounded stupid, yet she couldn't help herself in believing that it might be true. She looked up again to find the headmaster staring at her from his moon shaped spectacles, even in painting, giving the feel of X-raying a person.

"Headmistress, you really reckon that James and Lily would have hidden their first child from us? If not the world, they would have definitely told you or me about her. They would have been elated to share it with us"

"But Harry was born a year after their marriage. What if this girl was born before their marriage? What if she was their illegitimate child? They definitely wouldn't want the news to leak. It would have been the talk of the town."

"Still it doesn't explain why they would have hidden this from us." He gave a sigh, drew a deep breath and continued, "If you remember, a year before James and Lily got married, I had sent James for an order related mission. The same year Lily had taken ill and went to stay with her parents. I don't see how your logic proves to be right."

McGonagall looked, to say the least, hurt, at Dumbledore's words. He had shattered all her hopes.

"How did she look exactly? Please be specific," said Dumbledore

"She looked just like Lily I told you that, just the same. She had flaming red hair, bright green almond shaped eyes and…"

She glanced at the sleeping portrait next to that of Dumbledore's. Severus Snape, the previous headmaster was fast asleep. As soon as the war was over, Harry made sure that his portrait got its rightfully deserved place. It wasn't already there because Snape had resigned from his post before he was killed. McGonagall stared at his portrait for some time and jerked her head and murmured something that sounded like "impossible"

"Is that it, headmistress?"

"Yes. Yes very much, that's it"

Dumbledore nodded, lolled his head on one side and said" goodnight"

McGonagall noticed this gesture of leaving and she stood up from her seat, wished the headmaster good night and left the office.

Unknown to these two, Snape's portrait was listening to their conversation with rapt attention.

_The next morning at Hogwarts,_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the newly made quarter that was made by McGonagall after the war. It was located in one of the many turrets of Hogwarts, between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers. It was made for students, who were unable to complete their N.E.W.T.s or O.W.L.s as they were either into hiding or were declared as muggle born and were not given the permission to attend Hogwarts. Needless to say, Hermione was one of them, but Ron and Harry had decided against it.

Hermione was completely immersed in her newly bought book 'Potions for Masters'. It was all a bit weird to Harry. Even after the war, Ron and Hermione were just the same, as though the war had never happened. Hermione was still reading and Ron was still eating. He had just opened a newly bought box of 'Chocolate Cauldron'. The trio had gone to Diagon Alley a few days back to buy Hermione's books, clothes for all three of them (as after the Horcrux hunt, all their clothes were pretty much worn out)and some other stuff.

Harry was very confused about his friends' relationship status until sometime back when he had eavesdropped them in a very intimate act. After that day, they were clearly always there for each other. Maybe their closeness had strengthened their love. Harry was very happy for them. His and Ginny's relationship felt as good as never before. She was always listening to all his talks, be it about what happened in the Horcrux hunt or his personal feelings. This was what Harry yearned the most. He wanted someone to listen to him peacefully, to love him selflessly. Ginny was perfect for him. He truly loved her and she loved him back.

Unable to stand the silence, Harry asked,"So you surely will take the N.E.W.T.s?"

Hermione looked flabbergasted as if Harry had asked her 'what were 2+2'. "Of course I will, and I don't see any reason why you'll two shouldn't take it too." She glanced at Ron, and Harry saw pleading in her eyes, clearly asking Ron to stay back with her.

"We are just too tired, Hermione. We want to rest.",said Harry.

Ron swallowed his mouthful of Chocolate Cauldron and said, "Are you mental? It's not only about being tired. If I ever appeared for them, I would probably make a record in scoring the least possible N.E.W.T.s", he said. Hermione gave a small smile and said,"Yeah, you are right"

"In fact I think you should rest for sometime too." said Harry, feeling a bit left out from their conversation.

"I am resting Harry. You see, my body is tired but my mind has rested all the time I was with you'll. I need to use it to its fullest now."

"Right, or else it might RUST" Ron was clearly upset by Hermione's refusal to Harry's suggestion. He continued, "You planned every ruddy thing on our journey. From the charm on your purse, the premature packing of our rucksack, the brainwave of Kreacher still having the locket, planning to get into the ministry, saving my life, to the idea that Gryffindor sword destroys Horcruxes and what not. You did it all."

"It all sounds really good when you say it like that. I didn't realize I was so important"

"Important? We survived because you were with us Hermione. You were much more responsible for the end of Riddle than any one of us." said Harry. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." she said and wiped her eyes with the hem of her shirt. Ron, who until now was sitting at the window, crossed the room, put his hand on her shoulder, and patted her.

"So where will you'll be going?" she asked without moving Ron's hand from her shoulder. In fact, when he tried to withdraw it, she held it back. Ron blushed. his cheeks and ears going as red as his hair.

'We will be going to the Burrow first and then to Grimmauld place. And maybe after a month or so, we'll be gone for Auror training. In fact we would have left sooner if McGonagall hadn't persuaded us to wait till the beginning of the New Year at Hogwarts.",said Harry.

"That woman's got a lot of skill for persuasion." Said Ron.

At that very moment, a hazel brown owl flew into the room from the window. It was Athena, Hermione's new owl that she had brought from their trip from Diagon Alley. Harry often said that Athena was the most intelligent owl he had ever seen, so it was only perfect for Hermione. Harry didn't buy a new pet and intended to remain so at least for a year, as he missed Hedwig a lot. She was his only friend and support in the muggle world with Dursley's. Athena was carrying a very similar looking envelope. Hermione opened the envelope with trembling hands and Athena flew out of the window, knowing very well that her owner needed some lone time with her friends.

"Any luck?" asked Ron

"No.", said Hermione and as Harry had expected, Ron patted her on the back.

Ron read the letter and handed it to Harry, it read:

To _Miss Hermione G.,_

_We have cleared the south of Australia and are moving towards the last stage of our search mission i.e. the west of Australia. We still have found no trace of your parents. The last stage will begin tomorrow and will end (tentatively) by 25 June. Hope to bring you good news next time. _

_Walberg detective agency_

Fresh tears were flowing out of Hermione's eyes, for the second time today. The three had gone to Hermione's house the next day after the war, only to find it locked. The neighbors said they had moved to Australia,almost 5 months back and it was not possible for them to search the entire of Australia. Therefore, Hermione had appointed a wizard detective agency to find them, but her memory charm was so strong that so far, even they were unable to find Wendell and Monica Wilkins.

"They'll find them soon, don't worry" said Harry. Hermione gave faint smile and soon gained her composure. All was unusually quite as everyone including the Weasley's, Luna, and Neville had left today in the morning. The Weasleys had left after the war only to return, as maximum volunteers were needed to repair and reconstruct Hogwarts. They left (even Ginny) today morning. Ginny would be coming back to complete her final year at Hogwarts. Luna, finally found her dad at Arizona as he had managed to escape from Azkaban, and went home with him. Neville was very happy, as his grandmother had never been so proud of him. He and Luna were still together and very happy to say so.

Harry too was very happy to have such amazing friends.

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. i think it is the best i have written so far. please review if you'll liked it too. i am desperate to get some reviews. thank you again**


	5. Shopping is in Order

**Hello fantastic readers. I am back with a new chapter. I know it took me long enough but I had my Muggle NEWTS then college admissions etc. etc. In addition, I had to sort out a few details in this story for myself since I want it to be a full-fledged story with a lot of twists and turns. I am terribly sorry for the huge gap and promise to update sooner now since I have more faith in my writing. I am also starting two more stories, which I really like so you will be seeing me a lot more. It was a tough choice for me to write an extremely long 4000-5000 words chapter or divide them up amongst two; I chose the latter. This chapter is mainly just a connection to the next. You will read some things that are similar to PS/SS but I needed this one. The credit for this one goes once again to my Potterhead friend who continuously pestered me to complete this chapter and to omnomnomsmile for her very constructive criticism.**

The Ahmed's woke up the next day remembering a vague dream they had had last night. The dream consisted of a woman coming to their house, telling them that she is a witch and informing them that Riyaz was a wizard… However, when Mr. and Mrs. Ahmed looked at each other and saw similar expressions on each other's faces, it became clear to them that this had not been a vivid dream at all. It all seemed quite blurred to them yet they knew that it had happened because it was almost impossible for two people to have the same dream at the same time. All their doubts, however, cleared at breakfast where Riyaz was twisting a stick (which had been removed from a broom) in his fingers, attempting to remove some sparks out of them and Alisha sat there watching her brother with pride clearly reflected in her eyes.

"Mom I can't do magic, at all. See" he said and again waved the stick, "no sparks"

"Of course you can't. Didn't you see last night; she had something else in her hands. Thicker and better looking and all, which didn't remotely look like a broom-twig.," said Alisha with a look of incredulously at her brother.

"Right. Alisha is right, Riyaz" said Mr. Ahmed. He was still a bit apprehensive towards the outcome of the events yesterday and because of the fact that the woman seemed a lot more interested in Alisha than Riyaz. On the other hand, Mrs. Ahmed was beside her with joy.

"A wizard! My son a wizard. Imagine not all the weird incidents that happened with him were weird after all. I mean the way she was talking about it, magic is not that uncommon," she said, looking at Riyaz.

"They need six schools to teach kids, it has to be quite normal," said Alisha.

"Mom, when did she say my letter arrives?"Asked riyaz,

"It will be coming any moment now," said Mrs. Ahmed looking at the clock that chimed nine.

At that very moment, an owl, a real big barn owl, swooped through the window into their kitchen. Riyaz ran to fetch the owl, but it knew where it was supposed to reach as it landed exactly where Riyaz sat a moment ago. Riyaz ran back, but Alisha had already taken the letter from the owl's beak. The owl gave a hoot and flew back towards the window but did not fly out. It just sat over the windowpane peacefully as if waiting for something. Mr. and Mrs. Ahmed, Riyaz and Alisha, gathered around the latter and they all stared at the yellowish envelope addressed in emerald green to

_Mr. R. Ahmed,_

_Room next to the kitchen,_

_No. 3, Sandhurst road,_

_Mumbai._

She looked at her parents for an assent and when she got that through a curt nod, Alisha opened the envelope and pulled out a letter of the same sort of parchment that read:

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Accomplished Animagus, Head of Gryffindor (formerly), and Department of Magical Law Enforcement Employee (formerly), Head of Transfiguration Department)_

_Dear Mr. Ahmed,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1__st__. we await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick,_

_Deputy Headmaster._

Alisha pulled out another parchment from the envelope and opened it. She passed the letter to her parents and read the new parchment

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (Black) for daywear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags**_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Books of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners'' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_Wand Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2) Set_

_Glass or Crystal Phials_

_Telescope Set_

_Brass Scales_

_Students May Also Bring an Owl or a Cat or a Toad_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**__**S**_

"Mom, dad where the hell are we going to find all this?"Asked Riyaz.

"I don't know. A wand, Dragon hides gloves. My God, do you think even dragons are real?" Exclaimed Mrs. Ahmed, shocked at the prospect.

"We should contact Headmistress McGonagall. She would tell us. Did she give you a number dad?" asked Alisha

"No she didn't. Why is the owl waiting?" Said Mr. Ahmed

"_We await your owl by no later than July 31. _I think the owl is waiting for our reply." Said Alisha

"Get a piece of paper a pen and bring them here Alisha," said Mr. Ahmed.

Alisha went to her room, brought a spare paper and pen from her college bag, and gave it to her father.

Riyaz meanwhile was fidgeting with the envelope and to his surprise; he found another piece of parchment in it.

"Hey look dad, there is something more." He said.

Mr. Ahmed took the parchment and Alisha read it over his shoulder.

_Mr. Ahmed,_

_As you may have known through the letter, you will need to purchase the books and equipment necessary for your son Riyaz. We have no source that deals in such equipments in India. Therefore, I have had a word with the Ministry of Magic and arranged a Portkey to take you all to Diagon Alley in London. A staff member from Hogwarts will be coming to escort you to the place and back on your journey. The journey has been arranged to take place tomorrow. Please reply with the owl that delivered you this letter as to whether you will are comfortable with the arrangements._

_Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Mr. Ahmed took the parchment and wrote a reply saying that he would be happy to send his son to the school and they are comfortable with the shopping arrangements.

The next day, the Ahmeds were ready to embark on their journey. They seriously wondered how they would go to London; get their shopping done and return back within one day, only to be reminded by their son that magic was going to be involved in it.

They were told that The Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Hagrid would escort them and they should be ready by 1.30 pm as the time in London will be 9 am.

At 1.00 pm, they heard a knock on their door. Riyaz ran to open it and gasped. Outside their door stood a man too huge to be called human and too small to be called a monster. He was about twice as tall as an average person was and three times as wide, with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. His hands were as big as dustbin lids and his feet in their boots were like baby dolphins but underneath the mane of hair, there was a pair of dark eyes that reminded Alisha of glinting beetles. When you overcame the first impact, Hagrid looked quite friendly.

"The names Hagrid. Keeper of keys and Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts. I dare say yeh'll are ready?"

Hagrid looked around at the faces of his company. He was bemused to see them looking at him apprehensively. He remembered the day when he went to pick Harry from the hut. Harry was very shocked at first but then got used to him. _These people will take the same amount of time to get used to me_ he thought.

He removed a broken kettle from the many folds of his robe. Riyaz wondered whether Hagrid had enlarged his pockets by magic for his own pocket definitely could not hold a kettle. The kettle was faintly glowing a pleasant blue.

"This is a Portkey; it transports you from one place to another. This one leaves in 30 minutes, so yeh might want ter touch it, even a finger would do. Do so when I say."

"So Professor Hagrid", said Riyaz, looking at his new professor. Hagrid looked at him "You teach Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. What does the subject involve?"

"Oh a bit about magical creatures, ter name a few we teach about Bowtruckles, Skrewts, Nifflers, Unicorns and many more. However, yeh do not need ter worry about it coz yeh start with this subject only in yer third year. Right now, you will have Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am not supposed ter talk about the appointments of Professors, after the war there were a few changes."

"War?" said Mrs. Ahmed sounding a bit worried. "What war?"

"Blimey, I keep forgetting how much muggles dunno"

"Muggles?" asked Alisha

"It's a term for folks who can't do magic like yerselves"

And like that began a brief summary about the wizarding war. Hagrid tried his best to explain them and was pleased to see that they grasped most of the things.

_This one will be an intelligent bloke _he thought. Hagrid took around 20 minutes to give them a brief glimpse of what had happened in the Wizarding world so far. He was definitely pleased with himself for this time all he said was what he had been a part of and hence was pretty good at explaining it. The Ahmed's had no other choice but to gape at the man. The story he said was very weird yet the way he said it made it a lot more believable. They believed him and soon found him a very nice person. Though each person had his own set of questions to be asked to this man, their party was soon disrupted by a loud bark from Hagrid.

"Gallopin' Gargoyles, it's almost time. Come on yeh all. Grab everything you need on the journey and touch this teapot; a finger will do too and hold tight. It won't be a very pleasant ride but it sure is the fastest."

Hagrid glanced at the clock on the wall and said, "Three… two... one."

It happened almost immediately: the Ahmeds felt as though a hook just behind their navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. Their feet left the ground and Alisha was terrified. She liked to remain firmly on the ground, as she was terribly afraid of heights. They were all speeding forward now and the house began to dissolve into a whirl of color. Their fingers were stuck to the teapot as though it magnetically attracted them and then their feet landed on the ground. It took them some time to get back firmly on their feet. When Alisha got up, she was dazzled with the amount of hustle- bustle in the street they had landed in. A sign overhead read 'Diagon Alley'.

**That is it for now. I will be uploading one more really soon. In addition, as much as I love the number of hits I get, there can be nothing more motivating than a review for a budding writer. It may be 'oh that's rubbish' or 'pathetic writing' but I like to hear from you all. Makes me feel like you all want me to write more. Thanks for reading….**


End file.
